narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarada Uchiha
Sarada's infobox image There's been a back and forth issue going recently due to Sarada's infobox image. Let's settle this. The current one should be changed: Now, the question, is which image replaces. image 1 or image 2 Personally, I prefer N°1 as Sarada displays a confident smile as she's facing straight to the camera HygorBohmHubner (talk) 01:53, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :I prefer the second proposal image. It's not so close up, shows a frontal picture and represents a more neutral state. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:01, April 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, maybe. But Sarada's always been rather confident, I guess her Uchiha blood xD. Anyway, I hope we can come to a mutual understanding. I prefer the first picture, while you prefer the second one. I guess the only way to settle this is by having a third person vote to end this tiebreaker. Can some people here vote for the image - Just type in Bold Text N°1 or N°2 to choose. Please, we need to settle this back and forth issue. -- HygorBohmHubner (talk) 20:16, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm fine with the original/current image. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:58, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::@Saru I'm confused. You uploaded one of the images. Why would you do that if you weren't considering replacing it? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:13, April 30, 2018 (UTC) What about this one: image 3? not super confident but still smiling :).Chieko ^_^ (talk) 10:51, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :My preference is still leaning towards staying with the original image, partially due to her whole head being in frame. But honestly image 2 depicts her best (neutral eyebrows, frontal and looking straight). --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:45, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I would say this one is the best depiction. Shows a frontal picture with her top being shown perfectly and her having a neutral face. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:52, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I agree with Chieko, image 3 looks good.--Anchorman34 (talk) 19:08, May 29, 2018 (UTC) S*x as a sign of intellect "Stemming from her mother, Sarada's intellect and wisdom are greater than most of her peers. When Sakura told her Sasuke did have a habit of showing affection that was greater than kissing, she thought Sakura was referring to sexual intercourse." Knowing about s*x is not a sign of "intellect" lmao. Skyisfallingdown (talk) 00:33, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Why was the ranking removed as a Uchiha clan? After all, Sarada belongs to the Uchiha clan, let someone improve and add uchiha clan. Please explainWitek17b (talk) 13:52, September 16, 2018 (UTC)Witek17b Wind release Since the sasuke shinden novel, as I read, says sasuke, boruto, and sarada stopped their descent with wind release, does that get added to sarada's elements or no? Kingomanoki (talk) 00:07, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :Added. For those curious, the relevant paragraph is: ::"Papa, the surface of the sea!" Sarada yelled. They had to soften the impact of the water landing, so the three of them fired a Wind Release towards the sea. The sudden gust they fired indented greatly the level of the sea. :''~SnapperT '' 19:30, December 24, 2019 (UTC)